


Alternative ending for "From friends to something more"

by VenlaMatleena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative ending for another story, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a story about reader + Steve Rogers, because I am also a Loki-fan, I had to write an alternative ending.</p><p>This is the original story:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6405316/chapters/14663365</p><p>In this ending the reader ends up with Loki, sorry Steve ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will sum the original story up so you do not have to read it to know what is going on :D

You had met Steve Rogers in a speed dating event without knowing that he is Captain America. You watched stars together but he was too shy to make a move. However later you found out that you were basically working for the same organization when you literally bumped into him one day at work.

For some time you took his visit to the data-department where you were working as an office rat as a sign of friendship but then one day he kissed you and it turned out that he was in love with you.

You got promoted and your job-description changed from changing toners for printers to do Internet research in the deep web / dark web and helped to catch many bad guys; pedos, drug dealers and so on. Then you came across a rumor that there was a red room -site where kidnapped people got tortured and killed according to the wishes of spectators who were paying for the "fun".

You reported your findings to your boss (not Tony Stark) who then fired you because "Jarvis can do your job faster and better". What you did not know was that he was involved with the criminals and since you did not stop your investigations and continued them after losing your job, eventually you got kidnapped and killed.

You were taken to Asgard and your life was saved with Lokis magic.


	2. Waking up in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You (reader) wake up in Asgard and find out that a decade has passed from your death.

You opened your eyes. You saw a white curtain dancing in the wind by a door that led to a balcony. You got out from the bed and walked out. It was not earth where you were. You were wearing a silken sleeveless gown that felt soft against your skin. The hem danced with the wind as you stepped outside.  
\- Welcome to Asgard. you heard a soft voice saying. You turned and saw a tall man with black hair and green majestic clothes standing at the doorway. You tried to answer the man but it was difficult to talk. You felt your throat because it felt sore.

\- My brother brought you here to save your life. My name is Loki.   
You scanned through your memories; why did the name sound so familiar. Then you remembered and almost fell as you stumbled further away from him.  
\- I assure you, you're in no harm. he said and stepped closer almost as if he would had tried to catch you if you had fallen.  
\- Stay away from me... you managed to say although your voice was barely audible.  
\- Is that how you talk to the one that saved your life? he asked.  
\- I know about New Work... you said and clearly kept yourself on guard.  
\- Ah... that... It was just a small misunderstanding. he stated playfully.  
You did not answer. It was hard for you to remember the life you had been living.  
\- How long?  
\- You must mean how long you have been here...  
\- Yes.  
\- Few months over ten years.  
\- What!  
\- I take that it comes as a shock to you.  
\- Ten... years? Surely not.  
\- Yes... But it does not matter now since you're basically... dead. he said and examined your reaction. Your face was impossible to interpret and it annoyed him.  
\- Steve... you said suddenly as you remembered him.  
\- Steve?  
\- I need to see him... I need to tell him that I am not... dead.  
\- You wish to return to Midgard?   
\- Midgard?  
\- Your world... even though you could live here among the gods.  
\- Yes... you said without hesitation.  
\- That is... interesting. he said and walked closer.  
\- Can you take me there? you asked.  
\- Are you sure you want to return... things could be different now. Ten years is a long time down there. As far as I know... everyone thinks that you're dead and all your friends and family, including your dear Steve buried you. he said with a cold voice. He enjoyed seeing your expressions and he was eager to test your breaking point.   
Then it hit you; ten years was indeed a long time on Earth. For you it felt like you had gone to bed the previous evening and now you woke up, it was just like yesterday. You started to cry and turned away to cover this sudden breaking apart.

\- I may take you there without being seen. he said after a moment.  
\- Can you do it now? you asked as you turned to face him once more.  
Loki was silent for a while and then nodded. He walked closer to you. You hesitated and fought the urge to step back.  
\- Do you trust me? he asked.  
\- No… you stated, which made him chuckle mockingly. He looked into your eyes and put his hands on both sides of your head. You closed your eyes, just to escape his gaze. He closed his eyes and mumbled a spell barely aloud. Suddenly you and he were standing on a yard of a house that had been painted white. You saw a couple of kids playing on the yard, one girl and one boy. They had blue eyes and blonde hair, the girl was approximately 3 years old and the boy was younger. Suddenly the door opened. Steve walked out from the house. He looked exactly the same as before.  
He looked happy. He was followed by a beautiful woman who had short brown hair. You watched him kissing her briefly and then starting to play with the children. Loki noticed the change in your breathing and brought you back. When he removed his hands from your forehead, you were back in Asgard. You collapsed on your knees in front of him and cried so violently that you were unable to catch your breath.

Loki had never been in love. He could not grasp the sorrow that you had. Sure he had had his share of life kicking him in the head but he had never loved and lost anyone. He left you and returned to whatever he had been doing before. In other words he went to his chamber and lay down to read. At some point he fell asleep.  
Then it hit him. He saw you meeting Steve, he felt how you had felt for him and then finally he saw you dying and saw Steve begging you not to leave him after you had been dead for a day, when he had seen you on his computer screen.  
Loki opened his eyes. He was covered in cold sweat, panting. He had been watching your unconscious body laying lifeless on the bed many times before and felt nothing, no pity and no empathy for you, but now... he felt genuinely sorry for you. He was partially angry for being exposed to such strange feelings. These feelings made him vulnerable and he was everything but. 

You walked into the garden, searched for a most distant and hidden corner and lay down on the grass. You stared at the sky, sometimes crying and sometimes just feeling numb inside. The day turned into night and the night turned into a day again. This happened a countless of times and you kept laying there, staring at the changing skies.  
You were emotionally dying. Your body had been healed and even though you were no longer a mortal human, you felt like you were fading away into the eternal darkness. It had been almost a year since you had woken up. Time had lost its meaning and there was no difference between an hour and a week.  
Loki had been away from Asgard. He had left almost immediately when he had seen you dying in his dream. The sight tormented him. He cursed you for it. He was wandering in the furthest realm when he saw you laying on the snow; it was winter in Asgard. He felt you slipping away, balancing on the edge of life and death. "It is a darkest shadow that is swallowing me and killing me slowly from inside. I am no one and I have no one... I mean nothing to anyone, everybody have buried me... There is no point for me to hang onto life anymore. I am ready to fade away into the eternal night" he heard you thinking.

Loki was back in Asgard. He ran to the part of the garden no one ever visited. He saw you laying on the frozen ground. Your skin was pale and lips slightly blue. He knelt down and put his hands on both sides of your head and closed his eyes. He mumbled a spell and he saw his veins in his hands turning black as he draw the shadow out from you. It made his chest hurt and for a moment it felt like he had been stabbed right into his heart with a rusty, blunt blade. Then he shook it off and when he was sure that you had been rescued he let go and collapsed over you, supporting himself with his hand. He took a couple of deep breaths and then kissed you on your forehead, just softly. He carried you into your bed and sat down into a chair that was next to it. Slowly the color returned to your lips and even on your cheeks. You looked peaceful, carefree. 

After ten hours you woke up. It was strange; you felt light. The grief and bitterness were gone. The shadow was gone. You turned your head and saw Loki sleeping in the chair, this was the first time you actually noticed the graceful features of his face framed by his raven black hair. You stood up and stretched your arms and your back. He woke up when you got out from bed and walked to the balcony. You inhaled the crisp air as you stared at the white scenery.  
\- Talk to me about it. you heard him saying as he was standing behind you, about two meters away. You sighed and turned then around to face him.  
\- You saved me again. you said and looked thoughtful.  
\- Why? you added.  
Loki smiled just slightly and then offered you his arm. You hesitated for a moment but took it. He called the servants to bring you a coat and shoes. Then you went out for a walk. You walked silently side by side until he broke the silence by saying  
\- The first time I saved you because my brother asked... or more like blackmailed me to do it. He told me that I would be damned to exile if I did not at least try.  
You chuckled. It was the first time he heard you laughing, although your laughter was still so very weak.  
\- The second time I saved you because I wanted to.  
\- Why did you want to save me? You owe me nothing... I am nothing to you.  
\- I came back to Asgard because I felt you were slipping into darkness.  
\- That did not really answer to my question...  
\- You really want to know, don't you?  
\- Yes. you said and stopped. He walked a couple of strides further and then turned to face you.  
\- I know why you did it. he said.  
\- Did what?  
\- I... know what it is like to feel that you have to prove yourself. It makes you perform deeds that are thoughtless or even insane. I have been there. I don't know if you have heard the story about me and my brother... and how I found out that I was indeed adopted as a child. I always felt like I had been growing in Thors shadow and when he got banished to Midgard without his godly powers, I felt like I had to prove myself worthy of the throne of Asgard... When I found out that I was the monster that even I had been told stories about when I was young… I was furious... All I wanted was to feel equal with Thor.  
\- And then New York happened? you asked or more like stated.  
\- Yes...  
\- I can relate to that...I was working in my boring job when at the same time the heroes were saving the world... I was dating a hero himself... and then I saw my chance to show everybody that I could... basically do the same... and I ended up here. you said and before Loki had a chance to ask any further questions you continued  
\- There was a group of criminals kidnapping and killing people... and there were people paying them to do so and entertaining themselves by watching it. I found out about that and then after being betrayed by my former employer... got myself kidnapped and eventually killed. Steve... Captain Rogers tried to save me but he... did not get there in time. So I died... All that just because I wanted to feel important and able... and I was foolish and selfish... which then led to the point that I ended up hurting the one I loved...  
\- Do you still love him?  
\- Yes... and I am quite sure I will always love him... but I am no longer in love with him. I guess I have finally let go, besides... He is happy, I saw that with my own eyes. I am happy that he is...  
\- Happy. Loki said and finished your sentence.  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you think you will be able to feel something so strong for someone? he asked. He seemed different now; when you had woken up a year ago he had seemed to gain entertainment and pleasure from your pain but now there was a certain amount of concern in his voice. You smiled and looked down to the ground. Then you lifted your head and looked around you as the snowflakes floated slowly down all around you.  
\- Maybe. you said and chuckled.  
\- I hope so. you exclaimed and squatted down to get some snow. Loki turned around to cover his excitement towards what you had just said. You took some snow in your hands and formed a ball. You threw it at his back. You burst into laughter when you saw his face after the snowball had hit him. Normally he would had been boiling with rage but now he just exclaimed  
\- Oh I will get you!


	3. Becoming friends and something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. You and Loki find mutual comfort from each other and become friends.

You squealed and threw another snowball at him. This time you missed because you had no time to aim properly. You started to run away from him because you suspected that his revenge would come swiftly if you did not flee. You looked behind you and laughed. It felt good to joke around and laugh. There was a snowball hitting you in the back of your shoulder. You glanced behind you and there was no one. You squatted down to get some snow again and as you stood up and looked around you, Loki was nowhere to be found. You turned and he was behind you, being startled like that made you scream slightly but the scream turned into laughter. The snow you had in your hand was still in powder form since you had not made it into a ball yet. You smashed the hand-full of loose snow into his face and ran away until you slipped and fell on the ground on your back. Loki laughed, he had used his magic to turn the ground into ice for a moment and hoped that you would fall.  
\- That serves you right! he said and wiped the snow off from his face. You continued laughing. He walked to you and offered his hand. You took it and he pulled you up. He cleaned the snow off your shoulders and even from your hair. You were mesmerized as you stared at his eyes that were green with a hint of blue. Or maybe they were light blue with a hint of green, you could not decide.

You had long walks and conversations with the younger brother of Thor. The spring came and then summer, autumn, winter, spring and finally a summer again. There was going to be a big celebration in the first day of summer. Loki and you had become rather good friends and could not deny the fact that seeing him really lifted your mood up and made your day... and when he was not in Asgard you actually missed him. He had suffered his punishment for the crimes he had done and was now free to move between the realms.  
Loki felt the same. He did not know whether he was going completely insane or was it... could it be... love? He had told you about his past, hell you knew about New York! And still you had not pushed him away but accepted him as your friend. Even as a close friend that was allowed to see you cry when you felt sad. He knew that you did not like him to see you cry and you did not let him comfort you physically although you knew that you sometimes needed a hug, but you did not run away mentally anymore. These past 18 months had been the best for him and he had decided to talk about his feelings to you at the party... or after the party.

He had gotten you a fine dress and a gorgeous headpiece that went with it. You had just dressed up when Thor came in your room.  
\- Hey! you said and smiled.  
\- You look absolutely beautiful! he stated and bowed his head slightly.  
\- Thank you, Loki got me this dress. you said and spun around one time.  
\- Did he? Well... that was the reason he was so nervous then... Thor chuckled half aloud.  
\- What can I do for you?  
\- I came here to talk about Loki... he said and sat down. He motioned you to sit down as well.  
\- What about... Loki?  
\- I believe that he... my little brother... is very fond of you.  
\- As I'm of him... He is a dear friend. you said and smiled. Thor smiled as well and chuckled slightly.  
\- I do not think you understand the very nature and depth of his feelings. He is the god of mischief and lies, yes... but I think he has changed; he does not seem to be full of rage, bitterness or regret anymore. In other words, my lady, he seems happy.  
\- I... am very glad to hear that. He saved my life... twice... I wish all the happiness in the world for him.  
\- Do you love him? Thor asked suddenly after a moment of silence. You did not answer.  
\- I cannot allow you to play with his heart... so if you are not in love with him, then I must ask you to make it clear to him, otherwise you will break his heart. Trickster or not, he is my little brother and I do not wish him harm.  
\- Why are you saying this?  
\- I saw what you and Captain Rogers shared... I have been in love... We both know what love can be and how ones heart does not let go that easily... my brother has not experienced this, but I suspect he is falling in love with you... Do you think you can love him someday? he asked and looked serious.  
\- I assure you that my heart is free to love again... and I also assure you that I have nothing but kind intentions towards your brother. I am not a person who would just play with ones feelings, you know.  
\- Yes. I know you have a true heart and a sincere mind, you are wise although so very young. You have been spending time with my brother and he thinks very highly of you. So please... whatever you do... Do not hurt him. he said and stood up.

After three hours the party started. You were escorted to a big hall that was full of people. Thor and Loki were standing in front of everybody on a platform so they were easy to spot among the people. They were both dressed in their finest clothes and about to raise a toast. You had attended a few parties before but felt like a fish out of water so you decided to keep your distance. You raised your hand as a greeting when Loki spotted you. You blushed slightly and looked down with a smile on your face. After a moment he was next to you, leaning closer to compliment you on your looks.  
\- You look more beautiful than any other woman here.  
You were able to hear his voice trembling slightly. You turned your head and looked at him.  
\- Well I must say that is all thanks to you. you said and presented your dress.  
\- Uhm… Thank you for the dress... and the... head-thing.  
\- No… I disagree completely. Without you the dress would be just another dress.  
\- May I steal you away for a moment? he asked and offered you his arm. You put your arm on top of his like the ladies used to in the old times. He escorted you to another room and closed the door after him. You had never been there before, the room was leading into a secret garden that was now blooming and beautifully lit with lights that looked like stars.  
\- Does this please you? he asked and kept his distance as you walked around the room and then finally into the garden.  
\- It's... breathtaking. you said and turned to see where Loki was.  
\- I brought you here because... he said and took a deep breath. He gestured you to sit on a bench and sat down next to you.  
\- I need to tell you something.  
\- Alright. you said and smiled widely. He stood up and walked nervously around the ground in front of the bench. He started a million sentences but was able to finish none.  
\- I love you, Loki. you said suddenly. He stopped and looked at you with a surprised look on your face. For a moment he did not say anything, just stared at you. You felt embarrassed.  
\- Uhm... This is awkward... you mumbled.  
\- What did you say? he asked.  
\- Nothing... just that I love you... no biggie. you said and stood up. You smiled because you tried to cover your embarrassment and disappointment as you walked past him. He grabbed your arm in a way that it was impossible to escape, but very cautious about not hurting you. He stood partially in front of you and he still held onto your arm. He was tall and his royal clothes made him look like a tower that just stood there in its full glory. You were getting worried that you had now offended him somehow, after all, you were merely a lowly human. He stared into your eyes, almost like looking for a sign of dishonesty or mischief. Your smile left your face as you got lost into his stare.  
Then suddenly he smiled. He let go of your arm and took your hand instead. He lift it up slowly and bowed his head as he pressed his lips on your knuckles.  
\- May I dance with you tonight? he asked. You smiled widely.  
\- Of course. you answered and tried to keep a calm face even though your heart was beating too fast in your chest. He put your hand on the left side of his chest, right on his heart. You felt his heart pounding fast.  
\- My heart is yours if you'll have it. he said and smiled shyly, almost as he was unsure if had heard you right and waiting to be rejected.  
\- Don't you dare to break mine. you said and looked down with a smile. He let go of your hand as he slid his up your arm to your shoulder and further up on your jaw, your hand stayed on his heart. Then he traced your jaw with his fingers gently until his hand was on the further side of your face just under your ear and stroked gently your earlobe.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
\- Brother! It is time to celebrate and not hide yourselves behind closed doors.  
You turned your head and stepped away from Loki. The moment was gone but now you knew. You knew that there was love for you once again. You all three walked back to the big hall. There was dancing, lots of it, but Asgardian dances were complex and did not include much physical touch. After dancing there was a festive dinner.

When the party was over you went for a walk in the garden. It was a beautiful night, a bit chilly because the summer was just beginning. You walked to the far-corner that you liked the most. You lay down on the grass and stared at the far galaxies that shone on the Asgardian skies.  
\- I thought I might find you here. you heard a familiar voice saying.  
\- I was kind of hoping you might. you answered but your eyes did not leave the sky.  
\- What is it about this place that draws you back time and time again? he asked and lay down next to you. He looked at you and you turned your head to look at him. You inhaled deeply before you answered.  
\- I love this place because… it’s silent, peaceful… undisturbed… and there is a clear view to the other galaxies. Oh they look like they were so close I could touch them. you said and raised your hand towards the distant, glowing lights. Then you lowered it back on your stomach.  
\- Besides… in the spring all the birds are singing in the trees nearby, but at this hour they are all sleeping.  
\- Aren’t you sleepy, my love? he asked. You smiled. It has been such a long time since anyone had called you “love”. He rolled on his side and placed his hand on your cheek. You enjoyed the soft touch of his fingertips and as you turned your face at the heavens again his fingers accidently moved onto your lips. You smiled and closed your eyes.  
\- May I kiss you? he asked.  
\- You’d better kiss me quick because I am going to fall asleep soon. you mumbled. The tiredness was really kicking in.  
\- I shall kiss you tomorrow then. Sleep now, love. he said and moved his hand on your neck. He stroked his thumb on your jaw. Your hand that was on his side was under your head but the other hand that had been lazily laying on your stomach now fell on the ground as you fell asleep. After watching your peaceful form for a moment Loki got up and lifted you up in his arms. He carried you to your room and kissed your forehead as he wished you goodnight. After making sure that you were indeed sound asleep, he retired to his chambers.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to leave Asgard.
> 
> Story goes to the smut -side from now on.

After a couple of hours the nightmare came. You had a dream about being taken away and then buried alive. You could not wake up and your dream just went on; you were in a coffin and felt it being lowered down until it shook slightly as it hit the ground. Then a silence which was soon interrupted by steady continuous never ending series of soft thumps. You were breathing heavily, gasping for air as it was running out, trying to hit and kick the coffin, but it was pointless.  
You sat up as you finally woke up from the dream. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you against his bare chest.  
\- I heard you calling me in your sleep… I came as fast as I could. he whispered with a calming voice. You grabbed onto him like he was the last thing to keep you alive. You were still panting and shaking. Loki whispered “shush” repeatedly in your ear until you calmed down. Your lips touched the place where his shoulder and neck meet as you turned your head slightly. He sighed and breathed in the scent of your hair. He ran his lips on your neck, just barely touching. You tilted your head to grant him a better access.  
He kissed your neck for real this time, he tangled his fingers in your hair and massaged your scalp. You let out a soft moan.  
\- Loki? you said barely audible. He stopped kissing your neck and looked into your eyes. You did not say anything, you did not need to because he knew you wanted him to kiss you and you wanted to kiss him. He pressed his forehead against yours, you both had your eyes closed, then you moved your head slightly so your noses touched and then finally his lips were close to yours, almost touching. You smiled and then brushed his lips with yours making him smile.  
\- I can’t resist you any longer… he whispered against your lips.  
\- Then don’t. you pleaded and with that he finally pressed his lips against yours and wrapped his other arm around you while the other continued tangling in your hair. His lips explored yours gently and slowly with such dedication that you felt your head spinning and if you had not been sitting in your bed, your feet must had given in. He lowered you to lay down and then moved a little.  
\- Please don’t leave me. you said as you interpreted his movement as a sign of leaving.  
\- No, of course not. he said and as he stood next to your bed he took off his kind of dressing-robe leaving him in his loose pajama pants that were made of soft, light cotton. He folded the robe neatly on the back of the chair and then returned in the bed. This time he came under the blanket and welcomed you to snuggle close to him, laying your head on his chest. You ran your fingers on his shoulder and arm and then returned to write secrets on the skin of his chest. He pulled you closer and then fell asleep quite fast. You listened to the peaceful sound of his breathing and then drifted away.

When you woke up it was almost noon. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in the garden. You always slept your balcony-door open during the summer time and any other time when it was warm enough to do so. You turned and expected to see Loki next to you but he was nowhere to be seen. You sighed slightly disappointed since you had looked forward to waking up with him. You shook off the feeling of disappointment when you realized that you both had all the time in the world. He was a god and you were something else, but not a human.  
You got out from the bed and changed the dress that you had been wearing in the party into something more casual, although none of the dresses were nowhere near casual by your standards. You did miss jeans sometimes… and you would die for a regular shirt… or no… not die… you did not use that word so carelessly anymore. Dying wasn’t fun.  
From a maid you heard that Loki had gone with Thor to Midgard because they had some business there and they had planned to stay for a day, at least. The days passed but Loki did not return. You tried to assure yourself that he surely had a good reason to leave without saying goodbyes… Maybe there were aliens attacking the Earth again… Maybe Loki wanted to subjugate Earth again…  
All this thinking made your head hurt, the fact that you had been having terrible nightmares for many nights in the row preventing you from sleeping, it certainly did not help. Besides you missed your family. You had been having a conversation with Heimdall who saw everyone in the nine realms. He had told you that your family was doing well. They missed you of course but life went on.

You tried to sleep but sleep did not come. And the headache; sometimes when you got up too quickly or turned your head you almost fell because your balance was just off but otherwise it was just throbbing pain that changed location. You rubbed your forehead but it did not help. You wished you had some painkillers with you but you didn’t and you did not want to worry anyone in the court so you did not tell about the headache to anyone.  
Loki had been now gone for two weeks. The lack of sleep was really messing up with your head now. When you managed to doze off for an hour or so you always had the most disturbing dreams. Sometimes when you glanced at your reflection from a mirror or other flashy surface you thought you saw deep purple marks on your throat and you looked dead. So dead that it spooked you. Sometimes you felt like you could not breathe.  
The reason why Loki and Thor had left Asgard almost 3 weeks ago was that Lokis old allay had sent his messenger to tell Loki that as a revenge for breaking his friendship and as he now possessed one of the infinity stones he was able to harness a power greater than anything he would do the worst thing he could imagine. He had a spy in the court and after receiving a message stating that Loki had a new friend that he valued more than anything and had been brought back from death by him, he had decided to use the power to undo every bit of magic Loki had ever conjured. You were alive because of Lokis magic. 

Now however he had finally arrested the past allay and had come home. Loki had feared that he would not had been able to locate the enemy in time and reverse his spell. The infinity stone was now also secured. You still had the headache that made you disoriented. It was early evening. You were sitting in your room by the table when the door opened. You stood up and turned your head that caused you to lose balance. You grabbed the back of the chair.  
\- Loki! you exclaimed and then grabbed your head, the pain came as a sharp sting. You felt his hands on your forehead and soon you felt better. The pain was gone.  
\- You look tired! he said and wrapped his arms around you and embraced you for a long time.  
\- Yeah… well, I’ve had terrible dreams lately. I haven’t been sleeping… I have no idea what’s wrong with me! I am just… falling apart.  
\- I do… he said and sighed.  
\- What? Is there something you… should tell me? you asked. He looked hesitant. You stepped away from him.  
\- Come on… Clearly there is. you continued.  
\- My old allay wanted to have revenge and he tried to undo my spells… It means that you were harmed too. I am so very sorry.  
\- Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Did you not stop and think for a second what it would feel like to wake up and you’re nowhere to be found?  
\- I am sorry but I was only thinking about your safety.  
\- Why did you leave me sleeping? Surely you could had just… woke me up and say farewell.  
\- I could not bear myself to wake you up, because you looked so calm and peaceful. I really could not wait you to wake up either. I was worried that I would lose you if I did. I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I am sorry for leaving like that.  
\- Okay… I am willing to accept that apology of yours. On one condition though…  
\- Name it.  
\- I want to spend a night with you and wake up with you… I mean… that you actually are there when I wake up. Do we have a deal?  
\- Yes. I shall take you to my chambers tonight and show you how much I care for you. he said and pulled you back into his arms. He kissed your neck and for the first time you saw hunger in his eyes when he looked at you.  
\- You shall know what it is like to be loved by a god. he whispered.  
\- What… you want to… make me yours? Like someone who’s beneath you? Show me my place? you teased. You knew all too well that Loki had a wish to rule and make people kneel.  
\- Your place is in my bed. Your place is in my arms. My place is between your legs…  
You burst into laughter.  
\- Oh, let’s see if you’ll laugh when I’m finished with you. he whispered into your ear and slid his fingers down on your back.  
\- I will seduce you… tease you until you’ll beg me to take you… slowly, intimately… until the only word you remember is my name…

His voice was soft and deep. You felt getting aroused from the sound of it alone. You needed him to show you how much he wanted you and loved you. You tried to come up with a witty comeback but your mind was blank.   
\- What is this? You’re speechless, my love… that so rarely happens… he murmured. Just as you had come up with that one witty comeback one-liner he slammed his lips on yours and kissed you passionately. He wrapped his arm around your waist and other behind your back. There was no escape from him, not that you even wanted to get away from him.  
When he left you to get ready for the dinner you felt happy and extremely tired at the same time. You had not been sleeping for a long time and you were physically exhausted. You did not know whether Loki understood it or not, maybe he chose to ignore it because he was the god and everything…

You were snapped out from your thoughts as a maid came to announce that the dinner was to be served in 10 minutes. You looked at yourself on the mirror and wished you had some of your old makeup to cover up the dark circles under your eyes. After walking through endless corridors you arrived to the great dining hall. You were seated down next to Loki.   
There was a lively conversation between Odin and his sons. You however kept mainly silent, fighting your tiredness. The thought of being required the energy for the night worried you. After the dinner was over everybody left the table and moved to another great hall where there was music and comfortable sofas. Loki found a moment of peace to talk with you in private.  
\- Love…  
\- Huh?  
\- Is everything alright? You have been very silent. Something troubling your mind?  
\- I’m just tired. I’m sorry.  
\- You wish us to retire early? he asked. You felt your muscles tighten as you got anxious about retiring early and spending the night in Lokis chamber. Your weary mind kept questioning his feelings for you and there was a voice in the back of your mind saying that “he sees you just as your plaything nothing else. When he’ll claim you, he will find someone else.”  
\- Don’t worry… You can stay. I am sure there is a lot catching up to do.  
\- Nothing that significant that it can’t wait till tomorrow. I shall take you to bed at once. he said. He took your hand and walked you to his father.  
\- Lady (Y/N) is very tired. We shall retire now. he said and bowed down. You never knew whether you were supposed to drop a curtsy or bow so you kind of did both; bowed slightly as you curtsied.  
\- Very well. I shall talk to you tomorrow, my son. My lady… Odin said and bowed. You were shaking slightly as you got nearer to the part of the palace where you had never been before; Lokis bedroom. You were feeling cold because there was no energy left in you to keep you warm. A guard opened the door as you and the prince of Asgard walked towards it. You stepped in followed by Loki. The door was shut down with a loud bang that startled you. He rushed to you.  
\- I know what you must be thinking.  
\- I doubt that. you mumbled.  
\- You’re wondering if I can see the state you’re in and if I am able to… control myself and be patient… but let me assure you that I am not a monster who would just use you as he pleases, when it pleases him.  
It sounded terrible to hear him saying it because he was right, that was what you had been thinking about and now you were worried if he was angry. He could sense that you were being anxious in his presence. He took your hands.  
\- Your hands are cold! he exclaimed. He brought your hands to his lips and blew warm air to them. After that he put his hands on your arms that were left bare by the sleeveless dress.  
\- You’re freezing! he said with a shockingly desperate voice. He felt you shaking in his arms. Then he lifted you up and carried you in his bed. You looked at him surprised as he did not follow you or attack you with lustful hands and lips. He was slightly offended but he smiled.  
\- It is sleep that you need, love. he said and disappeared into his bathroom for a moment. He came out wearing his pajama pants and nothing else. You lifted the blankets as an invitation for him to join you. He sat on the edge of the bed and spoke silently  
\- I hope you understand that I would never take you against your will… he said silently and paused for a moment.  
\- I am aware of my reputation and I am sure you have heard the stories from the women of this court… How prince Loki has found his way into many beds and seduced innocent young women without any other intentions… and those stories are true… he mumbled with an ashamed tone.  
\- And how clichéd it must sound when it comes from me… What I’m about to say, that is… but… I am being sincere when I tell you that… I love you and I would never trick you into anything… I do respect you far too much for that. he said and then glanced at you. You smiled and nodded. He sighed relieved and then lay down.   
You lay there next to him and then turned your head to face him. Loki was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, into the darkness. One hour passed in silence.

\- Can’t sleep? you whispered. He turned his head to face you.  
\- I am not that tired… but it is me who should be asking you the same thing. he asked and sounded worried.  
\- Are you comfortable? Do you feel safe? he added.  
\- Yes… and yes. you answered with a chuckle. You felt the mattress moving as he shifted his weight on it. He was now on his side, facing you and you felt his hand on your arm, fingers caressing your skin. Then he moved his hand slowly sliding his fingers, just barely touching from your arm to your shoulder and neck, all the way up to your cheek. He lowered his elbow carefully on your chest that moved up and down calmly. Then he moved again, this time he reached to kiss you, just softly. You smiled and surprised him by raising your head and kissing him back almost passionately and almost teasingly because when he was going to kiss you with the same intensity, you lowered your head back on the pillow making him groan out of frustration or disappointment. You laughed. He replied to this mockery by taking your hand and locking it against the pillow with his hand. He lowered himself partially on you and rubbed his muscular chest against yours as he locked your lips with yours. The fabric of your dress felt almost nonexistent and it was obvious that he could feel it too. Your unlocked hand tangled into his hair as he kissed your neck with an open mouth, sometimes sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin gently. When you thought there was no other way left for him to kiss your neck you felt his tongue first just tickling but then claiming your neck with such skill. You moaned and then sighed when he suddenly left your neck alone. He returned to kiss your lips, first gently, sometimes nibbling your lower lip and as you opened your mouth more for some air you felt his mouth claiming yours, not allowing you for a moment of peace. He pulled his lips away for a moment letting both of you to breathe.

\- Shouldn’t you be sleeping, love? he asked with that seductive tone. You chuckled and raised your head to kiss him again.  
\- I see… he mumbled and lowered himself closer again. As you were waiting for his lips to attack yours you felt his tongue teasing your lower lip between gently nibbles. Then he pressed his mouth on yours and you felt his tongue entering your mouth. You had never enjoyed French kissing that much but now it was just perfect. You dared to meet his tongue with yours causing him to moan softly against your mouth. He moved on top of you, forcing himself gently between your legs. He started to rub himself against you causing you to start panting and wrapping your legs around his legs pressing him closer to you.   
After kissing in various styles for a long time he kissed you goodnight and pulled you into his arms to sleep. You were frustrated and longing to be touched right there, right now but he was not going to. He would continue tomorrow, dedicate the whole day to you, tease you… slowly seduce you and then in the evening tease and seduce you even more. Drive you insane with need for him. That was his plan and he chuckled a little while he listened your breathing to calm down. Your head was spinning because that had been the most sensuous and erotic thing you had ever experienced so far. Your body was tingling and you had felt completely alive under his touch, electrified even. After returning from the high your tiredness returned twice as strong and quite soon you both were asleep.


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Smut
> 
> ...

The morning came. Loki was still sleeping when you woke up.  
\- Loki… you whispered.  
\- Wakey, wakey… you continued and pressed a soft kiss on his lips as he was laying on his back. You encouraged your mind and kissed his neck and then his shoulder as the sole of your foot rubbed his leg. Your hand wondered on his torso, slowly getting closer to the edge of his pants. “Two can play this game” you thought. Suddenly he opened his eyes and rolled on top of you, pressing you against the mattress.  
\- There is a price to pay for waking me up. he said and stared into your eyes. You bit your lip. He had his plan and was not going to let you ruin it.  
\- What price? you dared to ask. You were feeling bold and well-rested… but mostly bold. He grinned at you and locked your hands above your head with his hand. His other hand traced the features of your face and then went lower, on your neck, shoulder, collarbone… caressing the skin that was not covered with the thin fabric.  
\- I know you want me… he purred into your ear.  
\- No I don’t… you joked, just for the sake of defiance. That lighted a spark in his eyes. His hand opened the halterneck straps behind your neck and pulled the fabric lower exposing your breasts. The cool air made your nipples harden as you waited him to touch them but he didn’t. He kissed the skin between your breasts but nothing else. He kissed the same area but a little lower and then ran his tongue slowly up to your collarbone. He wrapped his free arm around you and pulled you closer so when he lowered his chest on yours, you were indeed tightly against him.  
\- You are… delicious. he stated against your lips and kissed you hungrily.  
\- Open your legs, dear. he purred and you had no other option than to do so. You could feel his hard manhood rubbing you although there was your dress and his pants between your two. He kept moving himself between your thighs making you even more turned on than you had been last night. Then he got up from the bed leaving you panting among the pillows and blankets. You heard Loki moaning in the bathroom as he was clearly getting his release. You fought the need to pleasure yourself but could not fight it for a long time. You gathered the hem of your dress and as you were about to slide your fingers between your thighs you heard Loki chuckling in the bathroom  
\- Dear… Don’t. he said and returned into the bedroom wearing his day clothes. He walked to the bed and offered you his hand. He pulled you out from the bed and tied the straps behind your neck again.

It was a rainy day in Asgard. You walked around the palace with Loki who was behaving like nothing had happened. Then suddenly he pulled you behind a corner and pushed you against the wall. He kissed you and then mumbled in your ear  
\- I think you will enjoy what I’ve planned for tonight… and then he walked you out from the shadows to speak with some of his friends. You were blushing but you managed to relax your face to normal before engaging into the conversation. You went out for a picnic, the sky was clearing up finally. You were staring at the sunset as he walked behind you, suddenly kissed your neck and wrapped his arms around you.  
There was going to be a dinner and after that… it was time to retire into his chamber. During the dinner Odin again chatted with his sons, this time Loki lowered his hand on your thigh a couple of times in secret and massaged the skin that was covered by yet another dress. Again it was time to move from the dining hall to another hall, the one with the sofas. You sat down and Loki sat down opposite you. You tried to avoid his gaze because you knew he was undressing you with his eyes, this he did in secret too, no one had any idea… no one but you and his secret was safe with you. Then he snapped out from the gaze and commented something what Odin had said. He said that he had thought about taking you into Midgard for a holiday since it was obvious that there were things that you missed about the mortal realm. You smiled and nodded. Then you heard those words.

\- I think it is time to retire now. he said, stood up and walked to you. He offered his hand and you look it. You wished everybody goodnight and then walked away with Loki. He put his hand on your back and gently guided you to his chamber. The guard opened the door and closed after you both had entered the bedroom.  
\- Now… he whispered into your ear as he stood behind you. He kissed your neck as he slid his hands on your body, he slid his hand on your breast and this time rubbed softly the skin that surrounded your nipple through the fabric. This made you moan and press yourself against him. He chuckled with a grin on his face and continued. You needed to kiss him so you turned to face him. He kissed you, just softly at first as he worked the lacings in your dress. When the lacing had been undone he slid the dress off your shoulders and it fell down on the floor. He took a good look at you and slowly walked around you. You stood there in your bra and panties panting out of excitement. He took off his long leather west and returned to stand in front of you. You put your hand on his cheeks and reached up to kiss him. When his mind was occupied with your lips you ran your hands on his chest and started to unbutton his tunic. When you were done with the buttons you slid your hands on his bare chest which caused him to shiver slightly. You slid the tunic off his shoulders and it fell on the floor. He was going to pick it up when you said  
\- Leave it.

He did not protest. You slid your hands down on the buckle of his belt.  
\- You’ve been teasing me whole day… and now… I’m going to make you pay. you said with an assertive tone. The belt was gone. You slid your hand on his member and felt it through the fabric. This caused Loki to moan. “What was my plan again” he thought but it was impossible to think clearly. You opened the buttons of his pans and slid your hand in to gain the first contact with his flesh. He was clearly getting aroused from your touch although his cock was not entirely hard, yet. You pulled his pants off and looked at him just as he had looked at you; with hunger and in a way that said “oh, if you just knew…”  
You wrapped your hand tightly around his thick member and started to rub it gently. He started to pant and closed his eyes. You pushed him on his bed and then crawled on top of him. You kissed his lips, neck, chest, stomach… getting slowly lower and lower until finally you were facing his almost fully erect cock. You took one long lick from the base to the tip before you took him into your mouth. You wrapped your hand again around his length and started to move up and down in the same rhythm with your mouth. It did not take long for him to come.  
\- This is not the way I had planned it… he panted and when you had laid yourself next to him, he rolled on top of you.  
\- What did you have in mind then? you asked with teasingly innocent tone.  
\- Oh… he chuckled and kissed you hungrily. His lips moved against yours making your head spin and then he attacked your neck. He knew just how to make you moan, but it was not enough now. His hands explored your body, rubbing and caressing your arms, stomach and then finally your breasts.  
\- This must… go… he said with a lustful spark in his eyes as he felt the fabric of your bra with his fingers. He opened the hooks and slid the bra off. He chuckled.  
\- Since you took me already… which was not as I had planned… I shall now tie you up so you will not mess up my plans. he said, took a silk ribbon and slid it against your skin, teasing your breasts with it first and then wrapping it around your wrists and tied them to the bedpost above your head.  
\- I think I shall take away your ability to see as well… he whispered and tied another silk ribbon on your eyes so you could not see. This was whole new level of exciting for you. He kissed your lips and you felt his tongue asking for access in your mouth. You opened your mouth and felt his tongue claiming yours. His fingers touched your breast, teasing softly and then rubbing your nipple. He kissed your neck and as he did so his fingers left your breasts and travelled lower. He caressed your inner thighs and then after teasing for a while he touched you on the fabric of your panties. You moaned and spread your legs unintentionally. 

\- Still claiming that you don’t want me? he asked with a mischievous tone. You chuckled, there was no point of playing games of bluffing now. He pressed his fingers against the fabric making you arch your back. He looked at you closely, the way you moved and breathed, how your heart rate changed.  
He started to caress you and then slid his hand under your panties. As he touched the soft skin of your folds he kissed your nipple and slid his fingers deeper between your legs. He found your clit but ignored it. Although his touch felt amazing, you really needed him to touch you. After teasing a while he started to work on the clit which caused you to moan. At the same time he teased your entrance and then slid one long finger inside you. You sighed as he twisted and curled his finger.  
\- More… you panted. He nibbled your breast as he pulled his finger out. It was time to remove your panties. You raised your hips to allow him to slide them off. You felt his fingers returning to caress you. He thrust two fingers inside you without a warning. You gasped for air and arched your back. He left your breasts and you felt his lips kissing your stomach.  
\- Can you guess what my tongue can do? he purred and kissed your inner thigh. He still thrust his fingers as his mouth moved closer to your wet hot pussy. He removed his fingers again, just as you were about to come. He spread your legs as open as he could and then lowered himself. You felt his tongue, barely touching you. Then as he started to ravish you with his mouth he inserted three fingers to your entrance and slid them in. It was almost painful but you knew that it was necessary; if he did not do this, there was no way you would be able to take him in. You knew that he was large. After relaxing your mind and body it started to feel extremely good to be filled up the way he did. You felt the orgasm building again. You had been denied the release so many times within one day that it felt that you would surely die if you did not get your release now.

\- Please… let me come… you whimpered. That made Loki thrusting his fingers into you even harder and rubbing your walls mercilessly. He removed his mouth and replaced his tongue with his thumb. He wanted to see you coming. You looked divine with your wrists tied, your eyes blinded, panting and shivering under his touch. He held you at your place with his other hand and then you reached your peak. You arched your back and then collapsed on the mattress. Loki placed himself between your legs and took off the blindfold.  
He kissed you and caressed your jaw.  
\- Will you release my hands? you asked.  
\- No… he chuckled and looked deep into your eyes. He lowered his hips and started to rub himself against you. After a moment you felt him getting hard again. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against your clit and entrance slowly. Such a tease!  
\- Please… you moaned and closed your eyes.  
\- Open your eyes. he demanded. He aligned to your entrance.  
\- Now… what do you want me to do? he asked.  
\- Take me… make me yours… you moaned and relaxed as you felt him pushing slowly into you. He gave you time to adjust which surprised you. You had expected him to just thrust himself into you as deep as he could but instead of that he was gentle. He kissed your lips softly and hummed deliciously against them as he penetrated deeper. He moved slowly and even released your hands allowing you to embrace him.

His movements were well-thought through and loving. He had changed his mind about “taking” you because he had taken women before and he wanted this to be special, mutually shared experience. You had not minded him taking control but this was good… no, this was amazing. You tangled your fingers in his hair and told him how good he felt. He smiled and kissed your forehead before returning to kiss your lips. You wrapped your legs around his hips and occasionally massaged his legs with your toes. His new angle caused friction to your clit and you felt the new orgasm building with every slow thrust.  
Loki felt the urge to start pounding into you but he did not. He kept his slow, intimate pace and kissed your lips with same intimate manner; slowly and with deep affection. He looked deep into your eyes as you came in his embrace. After a couple of long, deep thrusts he felt a warm wave of relaxation washing over him as he reached his peak.  
He stayed there for a moment, panting with you, his forehead on top of yours. After calming down he lay beside you and pulled you into his arms to sleep.

-You know… I just realized something… he whispered.  
\- Uhuh?  
\- I do not own you… You don’t belong to me… You are a free spirit and cannot be taken. But I love you… and I hope that you are mine as I am yours… I want to be gentle towards you, treat you well and as my equal. I want you to stand beside me… not beneath me.  
You smiled and snuggled closer.  
\- Oh… I love you. you whispered and closed your eyes. The sound of his heart beating steadily sent you quickly in the state of deep sleep. You had a dream about Loki and you walking hand in hand on a field of wildflowers and the moonlit sky curving around you. In your dream he suddenly grabbed you and lay you on the grass. Then he lowered himself to kiss you. After a long kiss he lay beside you, took your hand and you silently lay there watching the moon travel across the sky and all the constellations that you had never seen before appearing from the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this or is this a good place to end it?


	6. The way you want him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets a bit shameless towards the end...

You woke up. Loki was already awake, brushing your bare back with his fingers.  
\- That place… I want to show it to you. he whispered as you were returning into the state of being fully awake.  
\- What are you talking about? you mumbled and kissed his chest softly.  
\- The place you dreamed about… I have been there for a many times, it is one of my favorite places in this whole universe. I wanted you to see it so I brought you into my dream.  
\- You’re saying that… I mean… you can do that? you asked and raised yourself to see his face.  
\- Yes. I have many powers…  
\- I am sure you do. you said and lowered your lips onto his. You kissed him softly and then returned to snuggle against his chest.  
\- Would you like to visit Midgard? Loki asked after a long silence. You did not know what to answer. Sure you had told him that you missed your world a little, nowadays less since Asgard had become your home, but you did not want to seem ungrateful or do anything to upset Loki, or anyone in your new homeland whatsoever.  
\- I imagine that you miss it. I have been in exile from Asgard, traveled the galaxies all the way to the edge of the Universe, saw wonderful things but also terrible things that I shall be happy to forget, but I always missed home, no matter where I was.  
You stayed silent. The subject was kind of a taboo for you. One of the reasons why you had been able to make yourself at home in Asgard was mostly due to the fact that you had forced yourself to abandon Earth. But yes, you missed it. Silently almost daily, although you never let it show, besides now that you had Loki in your life you finally felt excited about your forthcoming years that did not have an end in sight.  
You had been silent for too long. Loki rolled you against the mattress ending up hovering over you as he supported himself with his elbows. You brushed his smooth, black hair and examined the depths of his eyes as he examined yours. He knew that those eyes hid a lot of emotions and secrets that you did not want to share when it had something to do with your old home realm.  
\- You can admit it. That you miss home.  
\- This is my home now. you commented and smiled briefly but Loki, being a trickster god and all, knew that that smile was a distraction.  
\- I am honored to hear you saying so but there is nothing wrong if you miss your… miss Earth. I would actually like to see where you grew up and which places were your favorites. I would love to meet your family but it would-  
\- It would open too many wounds especially because I would not stay. However… I do miss it. you said and exhaled deeply. You felt a little heavy now that you had said it aloud.  
\- Then we shall pay a visit. We can go tomorrow, but now… he said and flashed a grin at you.  
\- What? you asked with a surprised smile on your face. He wrapped his arm around you and lowered himself to kiss you. His lips explored yours and he was careful not to miss even one spot. Those engaging, skillful lips that felt silky against yours and the way they moved was really enough to make your head spin.  
This time the kiss was not full of lust that burned everything like a wild forest fire but more like a river that streamed on throughout time, soft and pure but still treacherous and unknown. Its maelstroms could not be seen beforehand and suddenly you got sucked under the surface and completely surrounded by it.  
When he released your lips you were gasping for air and your lips tingled as they had been nibbled, sucked and kissed for such a long time that you couldn’t even estimate. It could had been just 10 minutes or an hour, maybe even more. You stared into Lokis eyes and waited your heart to calm down. He smiled but this time the smile on his face was sincere and somewhat innocent.

It was late afternoon when you finally got out from bed. You returned to your own room and asked the servant to prepare a bath for you. In the meantime you lay on your bed and stared at the ceiling until your bath was ready. You walked into the bathroom and got undressed. The water was not that warm, it was almost cool, just like you had requested. It was summer in Asgard and the days were warm, even hot.  
You closed your eyes and calmed down your breathing. Your mind returned to the previous night and you completely missed the sound of someone entering the room. As you let your mind sink deeper into the memory of last night, your breathing got involuntarily faster and shallower, only because you could almost feel Lokis touch and hear his demanding moans of pleasure.  
You opened your eyes for a moment just to make sure that you were alone. Then you chuckled a little and leaned back comfortably. You breathed in and out again and as you had sunken deep into the memory again you touched your breast imagining that it was Loki playing with your nipple before sliding his hand lower as he kissed your neck and murmured into your ear how much he wanted you in your thoughts. You bit your lip as your fingers caressed your most sensitive areas. You started to moan softly and your chest began heaving as your pulse got quicker and your every cell demanded more air, faster.  
\- As much as I enjoy watching you, I must inform that we’re expected in the dining hall for supper.  
You opened your eyes and saw Loki sitting on the edge of the bathtub. First you went completely pale and then blushed as you stared at the fully clothed god in front of you.  
\- I was just…  
\- Thinking about me, I hope. he smirked and offered you his hand to help you up. You did not know what to say. You just took it and stood up.  
\- Aren’t you so shy today. Last night you messed up my plans so badly that I had to tie you up. he said as you stood in front of him, still up to your knees in the cool water. Loki ran his fingers up from your ankle to your knee and slowly higher on your inner thigh. Then he stood up and stared into your eyes as his fingers stroked teasingly your folds, just softly brushing without sliding them any further.  
\- I hardly ever I see you this speechless. he stated and continued teasing you as you stared into his eyes hypnotized. He cupped your jaw with his other hand and locked your lips into a heated kiss as he suddenly slide two of his long fingers inside you and rubbed your clit with his thumb as his tongue entered your mouth.  
Loki chuckled a bit mischievously when he felt your wetness against his fingers. He quickened his movements and kept devouring your mouth until he felt your walls clenching around his fingers and your whole body trembling as you reached your orgasm. He prolonged your state of bliss by continuing the movements although the pace was now slower and matched the kiss that had now subsided into gentle, breath-allowing one. He parted his lips from yours and told you to open your eyes.  
You swallowed once and then looked at him. He removed his fingers from you and then slowly licked them clean as you stared at him mesmerized. He suggested that you might want to wash yourself a little before getting dressed and apologized that there was no time for round two.  
\- I can assure you, my lady, that I will be thinking about it; your sweet taste on my tongue and my hard flesh entering you but only when you are begging me to. he said and then walked out from the bathroom. You quickly washed yourself and got dressed.

Loki had left not only your bathroom but also your bedroom and gone to the dining hall. You followed him as soon as you had checked that your dress was fine and there were no signs of the previous… event. Your cheeks had returned to their normal color by the time you reached the dining hall and there was nothing that could had revealed your previous “me-time” that had been interrupted by Loki.  
Loki sat opposite from you.  
\- Little brother, why don’t you sit next to (Y/N)? Thor asked. Loki smirked and answered  
\- Because (Y/N) looks so radiant today, I want to be able to stare into her beautiful eyes.  
\- Yes. You are indeed right, brother, she does glow today. (Y/N), please do tell us what is the reason for it.  
You blushed a little when you heard Loki mumbling “yes, please do tell us”.  
\- Your brother, my lord. He is the reason for my smile. you said and smiled.  
\- That is indeed a good answer! Odin commented and signed to the servants to serve the food.  
The food in Asgard was always exquisite and there were plenty of delicatessen to choose from. You were sure that if you were not basically dead and therefore unchangeable, you would had most likely gained some kilos by now. What could you say; you liked food!  
\- (Y/N) and I are going to Midgard tomorrow. We do not know when we shall return. Loki announced in the midway of the dinner.  
\- I see. Odin commented.  
\- You must be careful though. Stay unseen from the eyes that know her. he continued.  
\- Yes. It would most likely be a too big of a shock if someone found out that I am alive… especially after all this time. you stated because you wanted Odin to know that you did think about these things. You were young but you were not stupid.  
\- Very well. Odin said and signed the next course to be served. The Asgardian dinners always included many courses and then a dessert. You however were always full after two courses although you tried to eat every sort just a little bit. Now the conversations between the father and his two sons were going on and on and therefore you decided to retire early.  
\- My lords, if you do not mind, I shall take my leave now. you said, stood up after Odin had nodded approvingly and then left the table.  
\- What about the dessert? Thor shouted after you.  
\- You can have my share! you answered and raised your hand as a goodbye and shouted “goodnight, gentlemen”.  
You walked to your room and heard Lokis voice in your mind saying “take off that dress, love. I shall retire soon as well and come to give you what you need”. You chuckled and went out on the balcony. The evening was warm and there was a soft breeze that was keeping the warmth pleasurably cool and not too hot.

You were somewhat tired. Those long dinners were sometimes so boring because Odin and his sons were mostly discussing matters that concerned other realms and people that you had never met. Besides you liked to spend time on your own, in your own privacy. During those times you did something that you were not supposed to do; you went through your memories and sometimes even cried a little. Fortunately no one had caught you doing so yet. It was only a matter of time because in the court there was always someone listening.  
You returned inside and lay down on your bed. It was an amazing bed. It was just the right amount of soft and the Asgardian sheets were made of finest fabrics that really caressed your skin. During the summers the blankets were mostly light ones and during the winters you were provided with soft pelts that they had brought from different realm, besides in every bedroom there was a fireplace that created soft warmth into the cold winters. Now however was summer; no need for fires or animal furs. You fell asleep and had dreams about faraway places that got mixed with your memories.  
\- You did not get undressed. you heard a familiar voice whispering into your ear. You were asleep but you could hear him still and feel his soft hand tracing the neckline of your dress. You felt a pair of lips on your neck getting lower onto your collarbones and then kissing your breasts that were partially visible from the neckline now that you were laying down. His fingers worked sneakily on the lacings of your dress and he pulled the top part of the dress down as soon as he had opened the lacings enough. The dress that you were wearing was very fitting and served the purpose of corset as well so he was pleased to find you lacking any bra.  
Loki had skipped the dessert and left the table as soon as the important matters had been discussed. Thor had asked “what about the dessert, little brother?” to which Loki had answered “(Y/N) is the dessert” and smirked mischievously. He loved desserts but he loved you more.

You woke and found yourself lacking clothes, that you knew just by the way you could not feel the dress on you. You opened your eyes. The room was dimly lit and it was obvious that the sun had gone down already. You sat up and were surprised to find yourself alone in the room. A sudden thirst invaded you and you left the bed. You always had a carafe of fresh water in your room so you walked to the table and poured yourself a glass.  
The door opened and closed, soft footsteps got nearer. You were about to turn when you felt someone standing behind you.  
\- Shall we repeat last night? Loki whispered into your ear. His voice was deep and sultry.  
\- Or maybe… we’ll try something different tonight. he continued. You felt his fingers caressing your skin, slowly getting closer to your intimate parts. He pressed himself against you and you felt that he was not wearing anything. He moved his hips slowly against you and you felt him getting hard. He kissed your neck with an open mouth and you felt his teeth biting your sensitive flesh softly and then replaced by his tongue.  
\- Why don’t you kneel for me. he suggested with an assertive tone. He wanted to feel your sweet lips on his hard flesh and he wanted to enter deep into your mouth.  
\- Would you do that for me? he asked with a smirk and rubbed himself against your behind slowly as his fingers teased you by caressing only your upper inner thighs and avoiding contact with any other areas. His other hand played with your nipple, sometimes pinching it lightly and making you shiver. You moaned a soft “yes” and when you were about to lead him into bed, he said “here”.

He turned you around and kissed you once although it was a very deep, devouring, long kiss that included lots of tongue. He parted his lips from yours and pressed you gently from your shoulder as a sign to get down on your knees. You kissed his chest as you slowly as you got lower. You used your tongue to trace his muscles and reached his manhood finally although you had used a lot of time to get there.  
You raised his flesh so you could trace a well defined vein with your tongue from the base to the tip using your entire tongue until you were at the tip and found a spot that made him moan. You massaged that spot with the tip of your tongue until Loki had to take support from the edge of a chair that was next to the table. He knew that you were in control and enjoying what you were doing but he could not wait this time.  
He bent down a little and reached to tangle his fingers into your hair. When he had done that he shifted your head a little and guided your lips on his tip and pressed himself against them. When you opened your mouth he pushed himself in, quite deep. He stopped for a moment and let you get used to him filling your mouth. When you started to move a little he stopped you and held your head in place as he started to move his hips. You wrapped your hand around his flesh to keep him from getting too deep but still providing stimulation to his entire length. With your other hand you supported yourself by caressing the curve of his lower back and behind with it. He was getting closer to his release when he slowed down and pulled himself out from the depths of your hot mouth.  
\- Love, surely you can fit me into your delicious mouth entirely. he said and removed your hand from his length. He knew that he needed only a couple of deep, hard thrusts and then he would gain his orgasm. You kissed the tip a couple of times, teased the sensitive skin with your tongue and when he was panting and moaning again you opened your mouth and let him enter it as deep as he could.  
He kept your head still with his hand pulling your hair gently and after deep thrusts he did not pull out but kept himself all the way in until his hot seed was released. Ýour head was spinning for the lack of air and you fought the gagging reflect as he enjoyed your mouth. You sank your nails unintentionally to the soft flesh of his behind and finally he pulled himself out. You swallowed and wiped the corners of your mouth discreetly after licking his flesh, that was returning to the relaxed state, clean. Then you concentrated on getting your lungs filled with air.

Loki pulled you to stand and kissed your lips. He could taste himself and chuckled mischievously because he was very pleased of the satisfaction you had just granted him. Now however was your turn.  
He pushed you to the bed and told you to sit down. When you did he bent down to kiss you and slowly pushed you to lay down. He devoured your lips and you devoured his until he abandoned them and kissed your neck instead. He nibbled your earlobe and sucked, bit and licked the spot under it that he knew to be especially sensitive.  
Loki continued lower and stopped to caress your breasts. He massaged them and sucked your nipples, sometimes biting just softly, cautious not to hurt you but to just add the right amount of different kind of sensations in the mix to keep it exciting and interesting to you. He got lower and kneeled in front of the bed. He lifted your hips and pulled you on the edge of the bed and started to caress your inner thighs. He placed your legs on his shoulders and kissed your lower inner thighs, getting higher slowly. Just when you were expecting him to start caressing you with his mouth he stopped and inserted one of his long fingers instead. One was not enough so he pulled it out and inserted two instead.  
\- I am pleased to see you so eager, my love. You should see yourself, dripping wet, so ready for me and I have not even started yet.  
\- Could you please just get on with it? you whimpered as he crooked his fingers and sent shivers down your spine.  
\- Patience. he chuckled and pulled his fingers out. The lack of contact made you groan impatiently. Loki was pleased. He rubbed your clit a couple of times and then pulled your butt over the edge of the bed so it lowered down a little, just enough that where he removed your legs off his shoulders and leaned closer, his shoulders spread you wide open in front of him. Luckily you were able to support yourself by reaching on the floor with your toes. The previous position had been slightly more comfortable for you but there was something very turning on to know that you were completely spread in front of the man you loved and had burning passion for.  
Finally he pressed his hot mouth on your aroused skin. He began with slow, long licks, gentle kisses and as you started to moan and pant more he started to use the tip of his tongue and even sucked your clit occasionally. He teased your entrance with his fingers, not granting you to get them inside and fill you up although you kept begging him to do so.  
\- I want you tight, unspoiled. I know you can handle me, love. he answered when he was letting you to catch your breath before starting his caresses again. He wanted to drive you insane with lust and need and he was succeeding in it famously. You kept grabbing the sheets as you tried to anchor yourself but Loki never let you come. Not until it pleased him and now was the time.  
He gave you a pleasure of one finger inside you and his tongue caressing your clit. He kept twisting, crooking and turning his finger as his tongue pleasured you with sharp licks and long sucks. You felt the world fading away as your muscles tensed up and your back arched. You squeezed the sheets and held your breath until a massive wave of pleasure unlike anything before washed over you. You shook but Loki kept you still and kept going on until you were nothing but a shivering mess in front of him.  
He kissed your inner thigh softly before standing up. The sight had gotten him aroused again and he wanted to fill you up. You crawled further on the bed and kept squirming and rolling as you rode your orgasm off.

\- On your stomach. Loki whispered and when you had turned on your stomach he suggested that you would place two large pillows under your stomach. Then he crawled on you with his knees on both sides of your legs. He kissed you lower back and slid his tongue over your spine as he crawled into the right position. He rubbed his hard flesh a couple of times between your butt-cheeks and kissed your shoulder.  
\- How would you like me to take you, love? he asked with sultry, low voice.  
\- Show me how you took those other women. you whispered as you raised your upper body and ached your back. Loki had given it to you gently and lovingly during the previous night but you wanted, no, needed something different now.  
\- Very well. But remember, I love you and only you.  
\- Oh I do, but I need you to fuck me hard this time. you begged as he rubbed your wetness on his length and teased your clit with the tip of his member.  
\- Be a darling and raise your butt for me. he moaned and after you and followed his instructions he pressed his tip on your entrance. He held your legs together with his knees so he got the chance to experience you as tight as possible. When he was in the right position, he slid himself slowly all the way in just to make sure that the angle did not hurt you and it was safe for him to start pounding into you. The stretch was slightly painful and you thanked Loki in your mind silently for taking the first thrust slowly.  
You felt his teeth on your shoulder brushing the skin when he pulled out, slowly again. You moaned and then sighed in frustration when he left you empty, shivering in need.

\- Are you ready? he asked. You moaned “yes” and offered yourself to him by raising your butt. He slammed himself completely in which caused you to gasp loudly. He started to fuck you with a rapid pace, reaching deeper into you every time. You felt him wrapping his arm around you and reaching to caress your clit. You were quite sensitive and Lokis caresses were getting almost rough, but only in the right way. You had asked him to give it to you hard and that was what he was doing. Your and his moans, gasps and soft groans echoed in the room and made you wish that no one was in the garden because it was possible that you could be heard due to the open door.  
Suddenly, just as you were about to come, Loki slid out from you, shifted his angle and pulled you on your fours and from there to stand on your knees. He put his knee between your knees and whispered into your ear “spread them for me” as he moved his other knee between yours. He was behind you but now his arms were around you and caressed you gently. He turned your head to the side and reached to kiss you.  
\- This is something I’ve never done with anyone else. he said with the sultry tone that you loved. The hand that caressed your jaw was tightly against your chest pressing you against him as his other wrapped around you lower and found your sensitive areas again. He entered you slowly and instead of continuing to pound into you raw and hard, he moved his hips slowly and sensuously, wrapping you into sweet surrender as you got closer to your release. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you reached to caress his neck and kept massaging his arm with your fingers gently.  
His mouth muffled your moans as well as his and controlled the flow of air keeping you in the edge of almost passing out from the sum the orgasm that was ravishing your body as well as your mind combined to the lack of air due to the intense kissing.

Loki felt you shaking in his arms and your walls clenching around his flesh almost as if you were demanding it to release his seed to you. After a couple of thrust he came as well and released your lips allowing you both to fill your lungs completely. He kept you close and kissed softly your neck before pulling out.  
\- May I stay the night and sleep with you? he asked with trembling voice. He loved the way your chest heaved under his arm that was still holding you as well as the way you shook every time when he moved his fingers against your clit.  
\- Of course. you whispered, took his hand, the one that caressed your jaw and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. You both lay down and pulled the silky sheets on your shivering bodies. It did not take long for you both to fall asleep all tangled with each other, listening to the wind that was dancing in the leaves of trees that were older than even Loki himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to all of you who are reading this and possibly even read the original story that led into this one.


	7. Back on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are visiting your home realm with Loki.

You woke up before Loki. It was not that late but not early morning anymore either. You shifted a little and felt a small, delicious ache between your legs. It reminded you of last night and made your skin tingle. You did not want to leave bed just yet because it was just right amount of cool and warm, besides even Loki was not awake and you enjoyed laying there in his arms, in his loving embrace.  
You brushed his skin with your fingertips and pressed soft kisses on the knuckles of his arm that was pressing you against his chest. You were indeed on your side, facing away from him and he was spooning you.  
Then you remembered this was the day when you left to visit your home-planet. You did not want to show your excitement but it felt like you were almost bursting from happiness. Loki mumbled something about five more minutes and rubbed his cheek against your shoulder. After one hour and half he finally woke up. You cuddled for a moment and then got out from the bed, washed yourselves quickly and got dressed.  
Loki spoke with Odin few words and then he took you to a secret gateway between the realms. You felt your stomach tingling almost turning upside down as you changed location flying through a portal, Loki holding you tightly against his body as you held your eyes closed.

Solid ground on your feet. That was the first thing you sensed. You opened your eyes and noticed that you were standing in your hometown. You looked around amazed and squatted down to feel the grass, almost like you were trying to decide whether it was real or not.  
\- This is my hometown! you exclaimed with a surprised, happy look on your face but then your expression changed completely.  
. This is my hometown, I cannot be seen here! you exclaimed.  
\- I have used my magic, love. We do not look ourselves. he said and conjured a mirror in front of you. You indeed looked completely different, or your reflections did, but when you looked at yourself or Loki without the mirror, you saw the real you and the real him. It was a kind of a mind-fuck, very… extremely strange, but you decided to go with it anyway. At least there was no danger of anyone recognizing you.  
You walked forward sharing a conversation. Loki conjured money so you were able to buy both of you ice creams which you sat on a park bench to eat. Then you showed him the house where you had lived when you had been a child and even showed him your old school.  
Your family had moved away from the town some time ago and you really did not know exactly where they were now living. You had left your world behind over 12 years ago so even your hometown had changed during that time. You had always thought that it was the only thing in the world that was not going to change, but you had been wrong. You childhood town was now different and it was you who was never going to change. Funny thing.

Then in a flash you were somewhere else. In New York, standing in front of your old apartment building. You pointed at a window and said  
\- That window used to be mine.  
You continued walking in the neighborhood and all the old memories kept pouring into your head with the familiar smells and sounds. Loki noticed that your mind was getting overwhelmed and took you to the park nearby. If only he had known that it was the park where you and Steve had sat after the speed dating thing where you had met him.  
\- Can we go somewhere else? you asked just to avoid getting teary eyed. Loki took your hand and soon you were on a beach, somewhere far, far away. You sat down in front of him and leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.  
\- What are you thinking about, love? he asked.  
\- Nothing… everything.  
\- I can see that it was rather difficult to be back in New York…  
\- It’s just… lots of memories. The last time I was there I feared for my life and to see beyond that is… It is such far away that I do not feel like I belong here anymore… or there.  
\- Where do you belong, my lady?  
\- Here… you said and wrapped your arms around his that were holding you.  
\- Nothing brings me greater pleasure than to hear you saying so. he whispered into your ear as he buried his face into your neck and breathed in the scent of your hair. You closed your eyes and breathed in and out calmly.

Thor was torn apart. He knew that you had gone to Earth with Loki, just for a visit, but he had been keeping a secret from Steve for so many years that it had become the natural state of things. It had never been easy but it had been understandable and the only reasonable thing to do. Steve was his friend and now that you were in Midgard, he suddenly felt that he could not keep the secret anymore.  
He left Asgard and appeared on Steves front yard. Steve got out from his house and asked  
\- What the heck, buddy? because there was a round shape on his front lawn and the grass had partially burnt because of the Bifrost –landing.  
\- Captain Rogers, it is good to see you, brother!  
\- You too, you too! But what are you doing here?  
\- I have something that I need to tell you. he said, Steve nodded and asked him inside. They walked in the living room where Steves children and wife, who was holding a small baby in her arms, were watching TV. After greeting them, they continued into the kitchen. Steve opened the fridge and gave Thor a cold beer.  
\- What is it?  
\- Do you remember (Y/N)?  
\- (Y/N)? he asked and went silent for a moment.  
\- I take that you do.  
\- Yes.  
\- What would you do if you found out that she… Thor said, peeked at the living room as he made sure that no one else heard what he was about to say.  
\- “She”… what?  
\- She is alive.  
\- You mean “if she was alive”?  
\- No. She is alive and she has been living past a couple of years in Asgard.  
Steve rubbed his chin a couple of times and sought support from the kitchen counter that was behind him.  
\- How is it possible? he asked after playing the words over and over again on repeat in his mind. His face was serious and it was impossible to interpret what he was thinking and how he was taking the news.  
\- Loki was able to save her…  
\- Why was I not told about this earlier? he asked, his tone was almost angry, hurt at least.  
\- It took 10 years for her to pull through. None of us believed that she would survive but she did. However by that time you had already gotten married and had children already.  
\- I do not like this, Thor. I do not like this at all.  
\- I understand.  
\- Why are you telling me now?  
\- She is visiting Midgard and my conscience could not face you anymore with such a secret that I have been keeping from you so long.  
Steve looked at Thor. He knew what the Norse god meant and the reason why he had not told the news earlier.  
\- How is she? Is she… happy?  
\- Yes…  
\- Has she… found someone or is she all alone there… in the strange world? he asked almost casually and sipped the beer.  
\- She has found someone, yes.  
\- Who? he asked and his entire presence communicated both curiousness as well as concern.  
\- You must understand that (Y/N) was fading into darkness when she found out that 10 years had passed. She visited Earth once and saw you with your family. That was when she decided not to return…  
\- Did this person help her through the hard time?  
\- Yes. They become close friends and then… just lately actually, their relationship has… Thor said and it was clear that he found it hard to talk about it and find the right words.  
\- Become romantic in nature. You can say it, Thor, I am the one who is married and having kids. Steve said and sipped his beer. He was having mixed feelings about it but he decided to be reasonable. 10 years was a long time and it had been over 12 years.  
\- Is he from the court? Steve asked with a curious tone. He wanted nothing more than you to be happy and find someone who would be your shelter in the storms and the one who kept reminding you that you were loved… and treated you with respect.  
\- This might come as a shock to you, but it is my little brother.  
Steve froze still and swallowed once.  
\- Loki? he asked.  
\- Yes.  
\- But Loki… is the bad guy! he said with a “loud” tone, although he was just whispering.  
\- He has served his time in the Asgardian prison…   
\- But he is… Loki! New York! Have you forgotten?  
\- No…  
\- Has he gotten (Y/N) under some spell? He is a trickster after all.  
\- No, brother, not at all.  
\- I need to see her. I need to hear it from herself that she is indeed happy.  
\- Do you realize that you are talking about my dear little brother and I find your tone slightly offensive?  
\- I am sorry. he said and sighed. He emptied his beer and asked Thor to take him to you first thing tomorrow.  
\- I must first ask Heimdall to tell me their whereabouts. Thor said, finished his beer and then walked into the living room. He played a bit with the children who called him “Uncle Thor” and complimented Steves wife and the new baby.

You and Loki spent the night on the beach. You sat there holding each other and staring at the stars. You had missed the night sky. The sky in Asgard was very beautiful but it was different. However the one you were now staring at was the familiar one. You listened to the calming sound of the waves that broke steadily to the shore and finally fell asleep.  
When the morning came you ate some snack bars and then got up, cleaned the sand from your clothes and walked hand in hand forward. You were talking about the places where you could visit and things that you could do when suddenly there was a flash at the end of the beach, about 20 meters away from you. Loki knew that it was Thor but when the sand cloud cleared he was surprised to notice that he was not alone.  
You stopped and squeezed Lokis hand. You could had recognize the person standing next to Thor anywhere, anytime.

\- Steve! you gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been dedicated to Anime237 as a thank you for your comment and request.
> 
> I hope you liked this!
> 
> \- Venla :)


	8. The final goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are surprised to meet Steve and get to talk with him.

Steve did not move. You looked exactly how you had looked before. He had wanted to remember you alive and well but he could not had escaped the fact that the image of your dead, sad face, staring at him before disappearing on the screen and fading into the darkness was the one that had burnt deep into his memory and had haunted him both wide awake and asleep. Now however you were there, just a small distance away, bathing in the warm morning light, holding onto someone else’s hand.

He encouraged his mind and walked closer leaving Thor behind to stand in the background. Loki did not know what to think about the entire thing so he decided to stay behind. The last time he had seen Steve had been after New York and they had not parted as friends, very far from that. He let go your hand and motioned you to walk further before he teleported himself next to Thor.

Thor and Loki stood at the edge of the beach watching how Steve walked slowly towards you and you moved just as slowly towards him. They noticed that you did not run into his arms like Thor had expected. Maybe it was because you knew that Loki was watching or maybe you were afraid that the old feelings would surface and it would cause nothing but harm since neither you were free anymore. Maybe it was the fact that you had not expected to see him anymore, ever. You had accepted it and you had accepted the fact that Steve did not know that you were alive. Now he suddenly did.

\- Do you think that this was a wise course of action? What were you thinking? Loki asked Thor with silent voice. He was slightly afraid of what would happen now. Would you break his heart and leave him? Were your feelings forgotten after all?  
\- Loki, Rogers deserved to know. Thor answered. He had hated to carry such a secret but he was equally unsure of what would happen. What if his actions had broken the heart of his little brother as well as 3 children and one wife? If you and Steve decided to runaway together, he could never look any of them into eye.  
\- Why does he deserve anything? (Y/N) is not with her anymore, she made that choice almost 3 years ago when she visited her world with me and saw Rogers. Besides doesn’t Rogers have a family of his own? Loki asked. He sounded frustrated. The weaves broke into the shore and the sound muffled your and Steve’s voices so Loki was even unable to hear what you were discussing about.  
\- He does, that is true, but I could not live with the lie anymore. Thor answered. He crossed his arms and watched you and Steve talking. You did not seem happy, overjoyed at least and he started to think if he had made a mistake.  
\- What lie? Neither of us have claimed that (Y/N) was dead, have we? Loki scoffed. That was true. Thor had never said to Steve that you were dead. Steve had kept asking if you had pulled thought and Thor had always answered with a sad, very subtle headshake. Then after 4 years he had stopped asking and as long as he did not ask, Thor had not been obliged to answer. When you had woken up and especially when you had said yourself that you would not be returning, there had been no point of letting Steve know that you had woken up.  
\- Loki, brother, we were not telling the truth either. Sometimes keeping the truth is just as bad than lying. Thor commented.  
\- Yet I cannot understand what you’re trying to accomplish with this foolishness.   
\- To get closure. Rogers has been heartbroken for so long because he lost her. It took him many years to get over her. (Y/N) is alive and he deserves to know so he can finally forgive himself. Thor reasoned. He decided that he had done the right thing.

You stopped to stand a couple of meters away from Steve. He stared at you, not quite believing his eyes despite you were standing right there, within his reach. You kept staring at Steve. Your life on Earth had felt so distant but now seeing him it brought back many memories; both good and bad, however those memories felt like they had been someone else’s. You were a stranger to your memories. You did not run into his arms and he did not invite you to. Steve had not slept last night because he had been only thinking what it would be like to see you again and what it would be like to see you with Loki.

\- I am sorry I couldn’t save you. he said finally. His voice was barely audible and full of silent regret. He did not dare to look at you into eye. He looked exactly the same than the last time you had seen him. Now there was something in his eyes that you could not decipher. He looked distant when he finally shifted his gaze from the ground into your eyes.  
\- Don’t blame yourself. you said with a soft tone and smiled. You had never thought this moment to come and did not quite know how to adjust yourself.

\- But… It was my fault-  
\- No it was not. The fault, if anyone is to blame, it was me and no one else. you answered and shook your head slowly with “no it was not”. You hated the fact that he blamed himself for your death. You knew that it must had been a terrible burden to live with, a slippery slope to start to build anything else, a life.  
A long silence followed. You turned your head and stared into the horizon where a couple of seagulls flew around, up and down in the wind. Their screams got mixed with the wind and the constant sound of the waves. It felt like you had been standing of the edge of the world, on the last shore, alone.

\- How? Steve asked finally.  
\- Loki brought me back, twice. I do not know how. It was not science, I can tell you that for sure. you answered and shifted your gaze back to Steve. You chuckled a little when you mentioned the “not science” part. Steve did not laugh. He had very mixed feelings about Loki being the one who had managed to save you after he had failed. He decided to change the subject.  
\- How has life in Asgard been? Do you like it there? he asked. He sounded hesitant. It was mostly because he did not know if he really wanted to hear. He was afraid that he would get lost in the old feelings if he saw you smiling and then again he was afraid that he would get jealous if you told him how wonderful your life was with someone else. Sure he had a family of a wife and 3 children but it was different.

\- It’s different. I’m different. you answered. You did not want to emphasize the fact that Loki made you happy. Most likely Steve would not understand it at all and he would take it as a sign of poor judgment.  
\- Do you miss your world? he asked and monitored your face. You smiled briefly and then the smile changed into something else; you were still smiling a little but there was a certain amount of sadness in your eyes.  
\- Sometimes, but the thing is, that world moved on-  
\- Yes… I heard that you know about… he said and rubbed his ring finger. Your gaze turned into his hands for a moment and you saw the gold ring that reflected sun when the rays hit it.  
\- Yes. Congratulations! And kids as well… you commented. The situation felt a little awkward; almost as if you had met your ex by an accident somewhere and the breakup had been a nasty one with plenty of tears involved.  
\- Three… he said.  
\- Oh? I thought that two… you commented just to keep the conversation afloat.  
\- No, the youngest one is still a baby.  
\- Oh, well that is… nice to hear that… I know that you always wanted kids… So… I am happy to see you happy. you said with a smile on your face. It was a genuine smile and you were genuinely happy for Steve but you did not know how you were supposed to react. The longer you kept talking with him the more distant he felt. It made you sad because it made the good memories to fade out, which you found very unfortunate. You had been happy with Steve although the time had been short. Now he was only a stranger, a ghost from the past, just like you were for him.

\- How about you? Steve asked after a silence.  
\- What about me? you asked and smiled briefly.  
\- Thor said that you and Loki…  
\- Oh that, yes. you answered and took a glance of the black haired man who was standing next to his brother further away.  
\- Are you in love with him? Steve asked since you did not start talking about it.  
\- Steve… I find that subject a little awkward to discuss with you. you commented.  
\- I just need to know that you’re happy.  
\- I am…  
\- Does he love you? Steve asked. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. He had never thought about you loving anyone else. It had been slightly selfish of him but this was a situation that he had never assumed to encounter.  
\- I believe so. you answered and smiled briefly when you thought about Loki and the way he had been your friend these past couple of years, the only person you had been able to trust, as funny as it sounded, considering who he was.

\- But he is a trickster. God of mischief and lies! Steve exclaimed and spread his hands as a sign of frustration. He really did not trust Loki and he did not respect him either. Therefore it was difficult for him to understand the reasons why you would someone so damaged and twisted as Loki. You however knew him better because you had gotten close to him. First as a friend, a lost soul who understood the other equally lost soul and knew how to comfort and light the spark of life that both of you had thought that you had lost completely.  
\- I am aware of that Steve! you exclaimed. You had had your doubts at first but when he had saved you from fading into the eternal darkness you had known that he could not be evil, not entirely at least and then you had started to talk and finally found each other.

\- Doesn’t it concern you? How do you know that it is not just a spell that he has you under?  
\- Wow… That was… That was low. you said. You understood why Steve was concerned about it but Thor had been there most of the time. He had seen your friendship beginning and then deepening into something more. If Loki was playing you, Thor would had noticed and surely put an end to it. He after all respected you and had seen you with Steve. If anything, he would had stopped it for his friendship with Steve.  
\- But have you thought about it?  
\- No. I have not, because it started as a friendship and then I just… fell in love with him.  
\- So you are in love with him? I would had never believed that from you…  
\- Excuse me? you exclaimed and scoffed. You had never assumed that he would say something like that. Not in the million years. At this point Loki and Thor noticed that something was going on. Loki could sense that you were not pleased with the situation, your presence was restless and annoyed. He wanted to come and take you away instantly but Thor grabbed his arm before he managed to even move.

\- How can you fall in love with someone like him when we… he said and took your hands. You pulled your hands away immediately. Steve was the perfect gentleman and your love for him had been different kind of love. It had been beautiful, maybe slightly naïve, now that you thought about it. Your love with Loki was slightly darker in nature. You both had package, you both had made mistakes and hurt people you loved. He understood the dark side of you and helped you to carry it so it did not feel so heavy anymore, your heart did not feel so heavy anymore and you had hunger for life. That was all due to Loki, without him you would had faded away.  
\- I did not want to go here but… You have no right to say anything! I understand that you moved on, you had every right to do so, but now that I am doing the same…  
\- But-  
\- No, Steve! Can’t you understand? Loki saved me! He saved me so many times. There were times when I did not want to keep on living because I missed this world so much but he was there! He was there for me and did not let go. You might think that he is a monster, you might think that he is the last person I should be with, but it really is none of your business. But I would be happy if I knew that you approve my decision.  
\- You want me to accept… him? he said with a tone of strong disbelief.  
\- Yes. But whether you do or don’t, it really doesn’t matter. You will always be my first true love and I will always love you for it but I am in love with Loki. We both have been so blessed to find love after everything that has happened. Can you please respect that?  
\- Very well, but I need to talk with him. If I’ll see any hint of deceit or lies, I will not let you to follow him.  
\- It is a free world, sure you can talk with him…  
Steve nodded and signed Loki that he wanted to have a word with him. You walked to Thor and then shouted  
\- But Steve, remember… It will make no difference.

You watched Loki and Steve having a discussion. Surprisingly it did not turn into a fight. Loki did not irritate Steve and Steve managed to keep his righteous nerves in check. Apparently Loki managed to assure Steve that he really loved you and wanted only to be the right man for you; the one that you could always trust and turn to, the one who would hold you through your sorrows and would enjoy the endless stream of life with you now and in the future too.  
It was time for Steve to get back to his family. He had said that he was going for a morning jog and he had been away for some time already. He was supposed to take the children to the daycare on his way to the Avengers headquarter. You and Thor walked to them.

\- I am happy to see that you’re being taken care of. Steve said and nodded at Loki who nodded back.  
\- Maybe we’ll get together someday… I have a yard and we could have a barbeque –party sometime. he suggested but you knew that you most likely were never going to see him again. His distance made your heart hurt and Steve felt the same. He was happy to know that you were alive. Maybe now you both were able truly to let go.  
\- Yeah… sure. you said although you both knew that it was just another way to say “goodbye”. You smiled once and watched him turning and walking further away with Thor. Then Thor spun his hammer and they were gone. You held your breath and stared at the place where Steve had just been, standing next to Thor. He had looked at you, smiled just a little and then nodded. Then he was gone.

You heard Loki calling your name and you recoiled finally as you had to gasp for air. A tear had fallen on your cheek and another followed its path. Loki walked in front of you, placed his fingers under your chin and guided you to look at him. You stared at him with sorrowful eyes and tried to smile. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed you against his chest where you sobbed silently until you felt that there was nothing to cry about anymore. He stroked your hair and stayed there, close to you even though you were crying for another man. He put himself into your shoes and tried to imagine what it would feel like if he lost you and when you saw him again you would be nothing more than strangers, a couple of light years between you even though the physical distance would be only a couple of steps. No, he did not want to face that. Therefore he decided that he would never leave you or let you go.


	9. A freezing secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Asgard but something is different now.

After that you wanted to return to Asgard immediately. It was getting more and more apparent by every minute that your life on your earth was over and now even the last bridge had been burned. When you returned “home” or home, because that was what Asgard was now to you; a home. It was now clearer to you than ever before.  
When you got back, you were pretty silent. Your mood was done because you had been forced to meet Steve after all this time. Thor had gone behind your back and although you understood the reasons behind his actions, surely keeping a secret like that was consuming and put Thor in a spot that he did not want to be in, but he should had asked you or at least given you a fair warning. Now if this was the last time you ever saw Steve, it had been a disaster. It had been everything you had hoped it would not be.

In a way, it did give you some closure; there was literally nothing left to say or do and the only thing that you could now do was to let go. The funny thing was that you had thought that you had done that already but seeing Steve opened up way too many wounds and you needed to be alone.  
You excused yourself and left Loki alone in the garden where you had returned. You knew that the way you were acting was most likely the most unfair thing to do, in a way you were shutting Loki out, but you could not take those eyes that penetrated straight into your soul, it was just too much right now.  
You were sad to see how the places that you had previously considered as your home were nothing but somewhat random places that you did not belong to anymore. You managed to keep your tears in when you were in public but when you got into your chamber, you basically fell on your knees and cried helplessly. You had not cried like that for a long time and for a moment it felt that you were going to die.

Then something happened.

You felt cold and when you removed your hand from the floor, you saw that there was a patch of ice underneath it. You got scared, not understanding at all what had caused it. The more you panicked the wider the ice spread. When it climbed on the table and froze the flowers that Loki had brought you, you gasped for air and buried your hands inside the hem of your dress, just to keep you from touching anything.  
The thing was that when Loki had saved you with his magic, he had made you something else than a human. You had died and then you had been brought back so some of Lokis Jotun –magic had transferred into you. Now that you had lost completely everything and you had let go your previous life, that magic had been unlocked. This was of course something that you did not know yourself and it was something that you could not understand, therefore you decided not to speak about it to anyone.

But there was a problem; your chamber looked now like an ice-cave and not the way it had looked before and you had no idea how to make it go away. You just knew that something was different and the more scared or anxious you became, the wider the ice spread.  
You told the maids not to enter your room and locked the door every time you left it. You kept the curtains closed and avoided Loki, who thought that you just needed a bit time to figure it out. A couple of days however turned into a week and no one had really seen you, you even skipped all the dinners and that annoyed Odin who was not really sure if he liked the idea of a commoner courting his son. He had no problem with Loki using you for his pleasures but it started to seem that there was more going on than that.

You kept your distance to everyone and tried to learn how to control the ice. This however made Loki think that you were actually missing Steve and it made him jealous. During those brief moments that he did see you, he always thought that your absent mind was all due to the meeting with Steve, which was in a way true, but not in the way he thought. Little by little he convinced himself that you were still in love with Steve but were too afraid to admit it. He thought that you were now just maybe settling with him when you were actually wishing that he was one specific, blonde super soldier.  
You got into fights with Loki, or the fights were more like you listening to him shouting at you, fighting the inner battle of yours to keep your mind calm. That was the only way to control the ice. The other way was to wear gloves but since it was not winter in Asgard, it was really raising questions.

You had not been talking with Thor. You had become to think him as your big brother who had now, for some reason, betrayed your trust and his reasons although you understood them seemed so selfish in your opinion. Sure keeping a secret like that was difficult but then again, it was your life that he had managed to screw up. Your life as well as your relationship with Loki.  
As the autumn approached you started to question the love you had thought that Loki had for you. He was distant and cold, bitter and the way he sometimes looked at you chilled your bones more than you could had ever imagined to be possible. The situation was getting so bad that you had started to plan running away from Asgard, which felt less and less like your home every day. You belonged nowhere and your hands could only hurt people now.  
You caught yourself thinking almost daily that you should had just died and when the tears rolled out from your eyes they turned into ice as soon as they rolled on your cheeks. You had even started to avoid the garden because if you were not concentrating your mind the entire time, if there was even one sad thought bothering you, you killed every flower around you. They froze solid and then just… died. Melt after you had moved further away but they just fell on the ground, dead.

It was the first day of autumn. You had not shared the bed with Loki since you had come back from earth and after that you had barely spoken. When you did speak, it always turned into a fight and you ended up freezing your chambers time and after time again.  
You felt Lokis pain. It was the other thing that had been transferred into you and unlocked as you burned all your bridges to the old like you had had. The life on earth. Feeling the sorrow your loved one was one of the reasons why you kept your distance. When you were near him it was even more difficult for you to control yourself and sometimes small slips happened; one time you had been holding a drink while talking with Loki and then as you had tried to sip your drink, you noticed that it had frozen completely solid. You had casually put the glass away and hoped that Loki had not noticed.

But yes, you were connected with Loki so you knew it when he was in pain or when his mind was extremely troubled. One night you woke up, panting and screaming although you had not been having a nightmare yourself. You got a terrible feeling that something was wrong with Loki. You put on your dressing gown and thin silky gloves that you had started to wear almost daily and ran to Lokis chamber. The guard was not going to let you in at first but you managed to convince him that you absolutely had to go to the younger prince of Asgard.  
He opened the door and you ran in. The room was dark and you could only hear Loki crying in his sleep as he was panting helplessly. You were able to feel him better inside your mind as you got closer to his sleeping form. You took a couple of long, deep breaths before you sat on his bed and put your hand on his cheek.  
You felt his grief. Now more than ever. Your arms were aching to hold him but you did not know if it was safe. What if you accidentally hurt him or something worse? You decided to wake him up. You had to stop the torture his mind was putting him through. You had to do it even if it revealed the secret that you had been keeping from him many weeks now.

\- Loki… you called him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. You called him with your mind and finally he opened his eyes. He stared at your with a terrified look on his face, not really believing that you were really there. He could not believe it because you had kept your distance for so long and putting obstacles between you two for some reason which he could not understand.  
Sure he had understood it at first but then the distance had only grown and gotten both mental and physical in ways that he had never thought that would had been possible. But he did not know the real reason behind the distance. It was not because of Steve, no, it was because you did not know who or what you were anymore and you had started to feel that all you were able to do was to kill or hurt things.  
It was ironic in a way that you had wanted to protect Loki by keeping your distance as long as you could not understand what was going on and control it, but you had ended up doing the exact opposite thing. You had managed to cause him pain no other he had ever felt before. You had also made him afraid, scared even, that he would lose you. He had sometimes thought that he had already lost you and that had put strain to the relationship between him and his brother Thor.

Odin had scolded Loki many times for jeopardizing the family relations for a no one like you and he was truly worried that this time the damage had been too deep to repair and it was not the best interest of the kingdom. In Odin’s mind you had become a shadow that now darkened the entire realm and maybe it was better if you understood to leave or if “an accident” happened to you. Sure losing you would hurt Loki but then again, it was not about Loki but about the entire realm, the kingdom, the family to which you were not part of.  
\- Shush… it was only a nightmare. you said with a calm voice as you traced Lokis graceful features with your fingertips that were covered with thin, silky gloves.  
\- Do you hate me so much now that you cannot even touch me? Loki asked with a bitter tone. That tone made your heart ache and it really hurt, physically even, to hear him say so. If he just knew… if he just… knew.  
\- No, of course not. I love you. you whispered and with your mind you tried to scan his and find any traces of that love that he had once felt for you. Was there any left? Had it all faded away? Had you hurt him so deeply that there was no turning back?  
\- So why the gloves? he asked with a cold tone.  
You weighted your options silently. You could tell Loki the truth and possibly push him away. Who would ever want to be someone who was only capable of hurting the ones around her anyway? Or would you lie and risk doing the same after all.  
\- Why? he repeated.  
\- I don’t want to hurt you. you said and hoped that it would stop the questions but you were wrong.  
\- Well you have done that already, so why is it really?

You had to tell him. There was no other way.  
\- Something is differen-  
\- Yes… you have abandoned me for… him. That damned Captain America. Loki scoffed and got out from the bed. He kept his distance and avoided having eye contact with you.  
\- No… something is different… with me. you said and as a tear rolled on your cheek, you hoped that Loki would notice it but he was not even looking. You walked to him and put your hands on his cheeks. You forced him to look, you forced him to see.  
Your hands felt cold, almost freezing against his cheeks and when another tear escaped from the corner of your eye, he noticed that it turned into ice.  
\- What is this? he asked. The look on his face remained interrogating and there was no softness in his mind that would had comforted you.  
\- I don’t know. Ever since I returned to Asgard and mentally burned the bridges to my old life… I just don’t know… Something is wrong with me but I don’t know what it is.  
\- Why did you not tell me? What makes you think that it is wise to keep such a secret from me? he asked a and took your hands. He was squeezing them quite tightly as he removed them from his cheeks. To be honest it hurt but you did not dare to complain.  
\- I was afraid. Everything that lives dies when I touch it without gloves.

Loki grabbed suddenly the fabric of your gloves and pulled them away. You clenched your fists and hid your hands by tucking them away into the pockets of your dressing gown. Loki however was not pleased. He took your hands into his and felt them freezing his. In his Asgardian form he was not able to withstand it but as he turned into his Jotun form you noticed your skin turning slightly blue. You had never seen Loki in his true form but now it was apparent that it was something that you shared with him.  
\- Well, this is interesting. he said and looked at you disapprovingly.  
\- How did you know that I was having a nightmare? he asked. You were slightly terrified about his Jotun appearance and his sudden roughness.  
\- How? he asked with a demanding tone.  
\- I can feel your pain, Loki. It is like a ghost inside my mind, haunting me, calling me.  
\- And how is that possible? Loki scoffed and squeezed your wrists even tighter.  
\- Don’t you understand! I don’t know! you exclaimed and gasped for air a couple of times. It brought Loki back into his senses and he turned back into his Asgardian form. He let go of your hands and let them fall on your both sides.  
\- I have been so scared, so confused… you whimpered. The mental distance between you two felt like it was almost draining the last bits of warmth away from you and the blue did not fade from your skin. It only spread although the dressing gown kept Loki from seeing it. he saw the bit of your chest that was not covered turning blue and he pulled the dressing gown off your shoulders with one, forceful motion.

You stood there in your nightgown that was made of finest silk. The color was icy blue and with your skin taking that same tone, you really looked like you had been turning into ice completely. Then happened something that you had not expected.  
Loki turned himself into his Jotun form again, wrapped his arms around you and held you close. He spoke kind, calming words into your ear and slowly you felt normal again. “Come back to me” he whispered and returned to his Asgardian form as the coldness left you. Finally your skin turned warm again and you dared to wrap your arms around him.  
\- You are now part of me… I will teach you how to control it. Do not be afraid, my loved one. This will not be the end of you, I shall keep you safe. he whispered, lifted you up and carried you into his bed. It had been ages since you had kissed him the last time, too long. Whatever obstacles you had to face, you would face them tomorrow because tonight you just wanted to hold your loved one close, now that you were not afraid that you would accidently hurt him or something way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout-out to Angel_Style for amazing plot ideas! Without her this story would had just stayed stuck but now I have a clear view of the story ahead.
> 
> Thank you! This is for you, my dear friend! <3
> 
> \- Venla :)


	10. Finally accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin can be an ass :P

During the days that followed Loki stayed close to you. He explained his own past once more because he assumed that when he had brought you back from the dead he had actually shared his own Jotun-ness with you and made you like he was. It had taken a complete rip-apart for his magic to finalize and that had been served to you in the form of really letting go of Steve and realizing that you had nothing on earth waiting for you. It was cruel what had happened and you had not seen Thor since but now at least it made some sense and you were happy to be like Loki… well, still not a god but still partially Jotun, partially something else, an Asgardian perhaps.

You had agreed with Loki that you would not tell anyone about the ice-thing, not before you were able to control it anyway. He taught you to calm your mind when you felt that your Jotun-side was taking control over you and made you feel assured that it was something that you could control. Besides you had Loki on your side and he was not going to leave you. It was a relief to know that he was aware and understood you and it meant a world to him that he was not the only Jotun in Asgard anymore.

Odin however was making your life uncomfortable now and you did not know how to make it better. He wanted you out from the picture because you were not a lady by birth and now there was something else about you that bothered him. Maybe in a way he sensed that you had a secret that you shared with Loki and no one else. He was the king of the realm and he had the right to know, especially because whatever it was, it concerned Loki too.  
To be honest Odin wanted you gone also because he had found a noble lady for his son to marry. It was too much already that his favorite son, Thor, was in love with a mortal woman so therefore it had to be Loki who married well. He had been planning an accident that could happen to you but then again it would destroy the relationship with him and his son, most likely with both of them, if they found out that the accident had been planned by him. That was a risk that Odin could not take.

He decided that he would let Lokis enemies to take care of you instead. All he needed to do was to make them capture both of you when you would be visiting some distant realm and then make sure that Loki as not able to save you. It was a risky plan but it was better than no plan at all.  
You sensed that something was going on. It was obvious. You had gotten used to being treated in a somewhat cold and ignorant manner by Odin but suddenly he changed; he was friendly and warm, ready to organize a holiday for you and Loki in that beautiful place that Loki had shown you in the dream. He knew about the place because Loki had talked about it sometime.

However to be able to contact Lokis enemies, Odin had to use dark magic and it was always risky. He had to open a portal to a distant realm and trust that only the messenger was going to cross over. The enemies had given their word and Odin, so blinded by his own goals, believed it without hesitation. It however was a mistake.  
It was winter again. You had continued getting closer to Loki and even talked about marriage sometimes. Odin had not told Loki about the lady he had planned to bring to Asgard for his son because he knew that as long as you were in the picture, Loki would not even listen to what Odin had to say and therefore you had to go before those plans were presented.

One night you woke up when there was a loud a sound of explosion echoing in the palace. You decided not to wake Loki up because you reasoned that whatever the noise had been, it was surely nothing. You got out from bed and walked barefoot along the long corridors in the dark. It was surprising how it seemed that the palace was completely empty from guards that night. Soon you felt a hand on your shoulder that spooked you completely.  
\- Why aren’t you in bed? Loki asked with a silent, soft tone.  
\- I heard something. you whispered.  
\- It was only in your dream, darling, as you can see, there is no one here. he mumbled into your ear and kissed your neck.  
Then however you heard a sound of someone yelling very loudly and even though it was impossible to recognize the words, it was clear that everything was not alright.  
\- Stay. Loki ordered with a firm voice. You hid yourself into the shadows and watched your loved one walking onwards and towards the great hall where Odins throne was. You heard Loki shouting “what is this about?” and then there was only a silence. For a moment there was no further noises or sounds of argument but then suddenly there was a terrible bang and you heard Loki shouting in pain.

You covered your mouth with your hand and tried not to panic. You were leaning onto the wall with your hand and you noticed that the wall had some ice on it now. You thought your options through; you could go and try find the guards who seemed all to be gone now, on this particular night when there were no guards even at Lokis door which you found very surprising. Or you could take a chance and see what was going on.  
You decided to do the first one and for a brief moment you roamed through the halls and hallways but you found no one. Then you could not waste time anymore. You walked with soft, silent steps to the door of the great throne hall and pressed your ear against it. The door was very heavy and muffled all sounds very successfully but you could still hear that someone was getting their ass kicked.

You opened the door and sneaked in. Nothing could had prepared you for what you saw next; there were 10 people in that room, according to your quick count, one was Odin, who was being kept as a captive and one was Loki who was heavily beaten up and the rest of the people looked like lizards in that darkness that was lighted only with a couple of torches.  
\- (Y/N), go! Run! Loki whimpered with a desperate tone. You stared at the scene with widened, frozen eyes unable to move.  
\- Escape, now! Loki pleaded but you could not react.  
\- Hide you fool! Odin added. You snapped back into the reality when one of the lizard-looking people walked towards you. At this point you did not know what went into you but you raised your hand, let your skin turn blue and walked calmly towards the lizard that was mostly going to capture.

When he took your arm, you grabbed his with your hand and as you stared into his yellow eyes with yours, you could feel his flesh turning into ice under your touch. That caused the rest of the enemies to shout in their native language and then two of them started to run at you.  
You focused your mind and slammed your hand on the floor which caused it to turn into ice around you. The lizards fell down as they stepped on the ice and you managed to freeze them one at the time. Now 3 of them were gone, 4 were keeping Odin and Loki captured so there were still 2 running free. They were pointing you with guns but since they were not pointing at Loki anymore, he dared to start fight back in order to free himself.

Loki managed to free himself and as the lizards with guns turned to look at him, you sneaked behind the other and put your hands on his head. He started to scream furiously until he could not anymore. The rest of the lizards all attacked you and Loki and let the old man go. You still managed to freeze one of them but then something happened. You felt a sharp pain on your side and fell on the floor which started to turn red instantly. You heard Loki shouting with a desperate tone until every sound faded away.

Loki was able to fight the rest few enemies by himself and then he ran to you, turned you to lay on your back and put his hand on the bleeding wound. You had been shot and your side had been wounded very badly. Loki touched your face that was returning back to the normal color but it only revealed how dead you looked.  
Odin stared at his mourning son who was completely frozen still, not able to do anything. He thought his options through; if he did not do anything, you would be beyond everyones reach, this time for good and he got what he wanted, but his son would have to endure a great amount of pain. Besides you had saved both him and Loki so it felt wrong to wish your death. Then again he could…

\- Is this woman who you really love and wish to marry? Odin asked. Loki turned to look at him with teary eyes and helpless look on his face.  
\- Then so it shall be. Odin said, knelt beside you and pressed his hand on your heart and the other on your forehead. He recited an ancient spell and the blood started to stream backwards until the floor was completely clean from it. Then the wound started to heal and soon there was nothing left to indicate that there had been a fatal wound in the first place. Nothing but the nightgown that was smeared and torn apart from your side.  
The healthy color returned on your cheeks and soon you started to breathe. Odin stood up and left Loki alone with you. Soon you opened your eyes and smiled weakly as you saw Loki bent over you, brushing your hair as tears were escaping his eyes.

\- How many times do we have to save you until you learn not to get into situations like this? Loki joked. He knew that if you had not come, he would had most likely ended up dead himself… and so would had his father too. He was amazed that you were ready to risk your own life for him  
\- I guess I’ll never learn. you chuckled. Your laughter turned into a violent cough suddenly and the smile faded away from your face. Loki lifted you up and carried you to the healers who told you that the wound was healed but it might be sore for some days.

From that night on Odin treated you with respect. He informed the other royal family that his son was no longer available and the deal was off. Odin was actually quite proud to announce that his son was marrying a warrior who had single handedly saved him and his son from the enemy attack.  
No one ever found out the reason why the enemy had come and you did not even want to know. You managed to talk things through with Thor and then finally you married Loki. It was a beautiful ceremony that started a whole new chapter in your eternal life. You were no longer someone without a purpose, no, you were now a respected warrior, the wife of Loki and the true lady of Asgard… with a dash of Jotun in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we reach the end.
> 
> I hope you liked it :) and I am so very thankful for kudos and comments as well as the fact that you have took the time to read the story.
> 
> \- Venla :)


End file.
